Stockholm Syndrome
by fangirlsweg
Summary: Sucks when you're a kidnapper and you fall for your hostage and vice versa. NaLu. AU.


I woke up with a headache. My surroundings were unfamiliar. The room is dark and crammed. Looks like I've been kidnapped and I know exactly who my predator is. _Natsu Draganeel_.

Damn it! How could've I been so careless! Lucy get a hold of yourself! Maybe you're supposed to try and escape now.

I struggle upon my feet only to knock down a vase which made a loud noise as it clashed against the floor. Welp! There goes my chance of escaping.

I hear footsteps outside. I swiftly grab something next to my arm which turns out to be an empty beer bottle.

As the door slowly opened, I thrashed the bottle the man's head. Instead of doing any damage to the man, the bottle just broke. MY LIFE IS GREAT.

Appears my guess was right. It _was_ the pink haired bastard. Maybe I should become a detective I'm such a mastermind. Hah, why must I be funny at times like this.

I felt the remainings of the bottle being taken away from my hand. Now what do I do? Make a run for it? He's faster. Fight him? No I'm not that strong at all. So I stood still. Yeah that's what I should do.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects they can cut you."

Wait what? I attacked him with a bottle and he tells me to be careful with sharp objects? Is he even real?

"Why am I here? What do you want from me? I don't have much money on me. Please don't rape me. I want my first time to be with someone I love. If you spare me I swear I won't complain to the police. You'll be on your way and I'll be on mine. I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE YOU LET ME G-GO. Please I'm a nobdy" I said. I'm surprised my voice is even stable right now.

"Geez you sure ask a lot of questions for someone who just woke up after being drugged" he said. "Well, to answer your questions, first off, you're here because I kidnapped you. I want nothing from you personally. I'd say otherwise. I'm not in the mood. What the hell you're here kidnapped and all you do is think about sex? As much of a babe you are my work comes first. You might've nothing but someone else has a LOT to offer me. A nobody eh? Lucy Ashley, or maybe Lucy _Heartfillia."_

...

"Wha-what are you talking about ahaha. You're so funny ahaha" I said but my laugh was so faked even I cringed at it.

"You are Lucy Heartfillia. The only daughter of Jude Heartfillia. Owner of the largest airlines of the world and you, the heiress of it. I wouldn't say I have nothing I want from you." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yay! Kidnapper-san has figured out my true identity." I said sounding a bit snobby." Yeah, so what of it? You want the money from him? Tough chance dude, he might be a rich fella but he is a freaking miser. He won't give you a 100$ to get me back. ME. His '_daughter_'" I emphasized. " who ran away and whom he has no love for. Tough luck buddy, you kidnapped the wrong person. It'd be better if you let me go now." I snorted.

"Whoa, I should really let you then." he said. "If that's what you think I was gonna say, then I have some news for you. It was your precious father, himself whose order was to bring you back."

Oh? Now days fathers had to kidnap their children to bring them back home? Did I oversleep a century? Maybe he's a special kind of father. Hah. Pathetic.

"What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" Natsu said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said barely in a whisper.

There was nothing I could do. My heart ached at the thought of my father and his coldness. He loved his money more than he loved me. He barely had time for me. Every time I asked, requested even begged him to spend some time with me, to guide me to the school fair, to take a walk in the park, read me a story when i was 6, he always ignored them. His business partners' offer of a 'big deal of money' was _always_ so much fucking more important.

I didn't want to back to that place. The icy-cold mansion didn't have a feeling of home. I don't know if it makes sense but it does. My little apartment felt more home-y.

I don't have any other option. Maybe once I go back I'll run away. Again. Yup, that's the best option I got.

"When do you take me to my father?' I asked him.

"In a week" he replied

"WHAT?! A WEEK?! WHY?"

"Because orders from the boss. Plus I won't be taking you, some other gang will"

"Hey wait! Then if it's gonna take one week my friends from school are gonna get suspicious! They'll search for me! They'll call the police!" I stated. Maybe there's another chance.

"Really Luce, what _friends_ are you even talking about" he deadpanned.

"Uh-um, L- no….Ri- nope" orr maybe not.

He's right. I had no friends. How stupid of me to forget. I tried to stay away from everyone. I didn't talk to anyone. I just went my way in my own world not even taking a glance at others. Until this idiot came up and started being friendly and shit and I let my guard down. The reason I ended up here. Coming to think of it, this was the very reason I didn't socialize with anyone; in fear of leaking my true identity.

"BUT THE TEACHERS! THEY DO KNOW ME! THEY'LL NOTICE!" I suddenly yelled. Hah. I was the class topper. One of the best in the class.

"Oh, Lucy dear, do I look like a fool to you? I've had everything planned. Your father already called the school that you're withdrawing."

He's smarter than he looks I guess.

"By the way, I'm hungry, cook something and I might let you live till we're done."

That was it. Where is my life going to now? I have to live with my kidnapper for a week. _A week._ Am I going to survive? Not to mention he's kinda hot, kinda kind, kinda arrogant, kinda weird at times. I pulled my hair. Ugh Lucy where did you go wrong?

* * *

A/N: Soo after a lot of mind debating myself, I have posted this story despite the fact I wrote this a month ago but I had my exams (really important ones!) so I didn't post it. Ok, I spent the time to write but not to post. Meh. I graduated high school yay me!  
Also, this story might sound like the phantom lord arc, but in my head its not and I'll try my best to make you feel the same.  
Also if you could recommend me a title for this story I'd be grateful!

Be a dear and leave a review. x


End file.
